


Nature Calls

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Childhood, Gen, Parenthood, Urination, Young Sam Winchester, in a bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is four and recently potty trained, so no more nappies. He's really happy about this, but when he refuses to use the bathroom before a long drive on the highway, he has to learn a new skill. Peeing in a bottle. Of course Dean has his back and teaches him like a good brother does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to curry cory for the request!

“Sammy you sure you don’t need to go potty before we leave?” Dean asked the four year old seriously. “It’s a long drive and we aren’t stopping, daddy said we’re taking the highway.”

Sam gave Dean a silly grin and nodded. “I’m sure De! I’m big boy now!”

“Sure are kiddo.” John picked up his baby and swung him into the air gently. “You know that even big boys need to use the bathroom before long drives. This is your last chance to go pee Sammy.”

John stared seriously at Sam but the four year old just smiled toothily and shook his head. “I’m okay!”

“Sure sure?” John looked thoughtful. “Maybe you should wear a nappy in case.”

“NO!” Sammy shouted belligerently. “I BIG BOY!”

“We know Sammy, daddy is just being silly.” John sighed, he grabbed their bags on the way out, with Dean trailing behind and Sam on his daddy’s hip.

They were in the car for half an hour before Sammy had a problem.

“De!” The toddler whispered. “I need to pee! I need to pee bad!”

Dean sighed. “Daddy told you to use the bathroom! You’ll have to hold it.”

“I can’t….” Sammy said with teary eyes as he gripped himself tight through his jeans. “I’m gonna make pee by accident and then daddy gonna make me wear nappy’s again! Help me!”

“Dad? Sammy needs the bathroom.” Dean told his father quickly.

“Sammy we cannot stop, we’re on the highway already!” John grumbled irritably.

“Don’t wanna make pee in pants!” Sam wailed unhappily. “I big boy! Big boy’s not pee pants!”

“Dad! He’s really gotta go before he has an accident!” Dean pleaded.

John huffed and reached over to dig in the cubby and he withdrew an empty bottle finally. “Here, Dean teach your brother to go pee in the bottle.”

Dean accepted the bottle and responsibility gracefully and immediately started instructing his brother.

“Open your pants, quick if you want to make it in time!” He hurried Sam. “Okay just put your pee pee inside the bottle and go for it.”

John frowned and glanced back at Dean. “Pee pee?”

“What else am I supposed to call it?” Dean asked innocently. “No Sammy! Hold yourself and the bottle! Other wise you’ll get pee on the car and daddy won’t be happy.”

“De it’s gross!” Sam whined. “It’s getting on my pee pee!”

“Because you’re holding it wrong!” Dean replied calmly.

John’s eyebrows raised into his hairline when he heard the slap fight that ended with Deans triumphant sound. He looked in the rearview mirror to see Sam held between Dean's legs and Dean holding Sam properly so that he didn’t mess in the car.

“See? Now you’re not getting pee on yourself and the car is safe too.” Dean said. “Let it go Sammy, I am not teaching you twice okay?”

Sammy sniffled and smiled at Dean. “Thank you De! I woulda had an accident if you didn’t help!”

“Sure thing kiddo, I’ve got your back.” Dean sniggered. “I’ve got your everything really.”

“Thank you Dean.” John said softly from the front seat, smiling at his son in the rearview mirror. “You’re a good brother, helping Sammy like that.”

“What are big brothers for if they don't hold your pee pee for you?” Dean chirped, kissing Sam’s cheek.

John paused. “We will talk more about that later hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
